Events Timeline
__NOWYSIWYG__ :Below is a timeline of major events. For a more detailed one, check this page. This is a timeline of the Warriors series, starting with Redstar's Prophecy. It is not a summary of books - it is a table that shows when a particular event occurred, so users can see the succession of events and calculate how much time passed between two moments, or how old a cat is at a certain point in the books. Only major events and characters are listed. For additional details on plots, click on the book titles. For a complete list of births, check the Nursery page. For a complete list of deaths, check the StarClan and Place of No Stars pages. A blank box indicates that no cat was born and/or died at that time. Timeline {| style="font-size:86%" ! Season !! Books !! Events !! Births !! Deaths |- ! colspan="5" | Year 0 |-style="background:#81CEFF" |Leaf-bare |Crookedstar's Promise |explanation}} |A storm floods the RiverClan camp, destroying it Stormkit and Oakkit are born to Shellheart and Rainflower |Voleclaw, Beetlenose, Petaldust |explanation}} Oakheart, Crookedstar |explanation}} |Duskwater |explanation}} |-style="background:#81FF90" | Newleaf |Crookedstar's Promise |explanation}} Bluestar's Prophecy |explanation}} |RiverClan begins rebuilding their camp from the flood ThunderClan claims Sunningrocks Leopardpaw and Patchpaw are apprenticed to Robinwing and Fuzzypelt |Bluestar, Snowfur |explanation}} Sweetpaw, Rosetail, Thistleclaw |explanation}} |''None'' |-style="background:#D7FF81" |Greenleaf |Crookedstar's Promise |explanation}} Bluestar's Prophecy |explanation}} Code of the Clans |explanation}} |Stormkit breaks his jaw on the stepping stones and is renamed Crookedkit Crookedkit heads to the Moonstone to find answers about his destiny Crookedkit makes his promise to Mapleshade Oakkit is apprenticed to Shellheart |Lionheart, Goldenflower |explanation}} |''None'' |-style="background:#FFCB81" |Leaf-fall |Crookedstar's Promise |explanation}} Bluestar's Prophecy |explanation}} |Bluepaw and Snowpaw are apprenticed to Stonepelt and Sparrowpelt ThunderClan attacks WindClan to destroy their medicine supply Crookedkit returns to RiverClan after a moon of living in the barn Thistlepaw, Rosepaw, and Sweetpaw are apprenticed to Adderfang, Tawnyspots, and Smallear |Willowbreeze, Graypool |explanation}} |Moonflower |explanation}} |- ! colspan="5" | Year 1 |-style="background:#81CEFF" |Leaf-bare |Crookedstar's Promise |explanation}} Bluestar's Prophecy |explanation}} |Crookedpaw is apprenticed to Cedarpelt Reedfeather takes his kits from RiverClan to WindClan Lionpaw and Goldenpaw are apprenticed to Swiftbreeze and Dappletail Stonepelt has moved to the Elders' Den due to injury Sunfall is appointed as Bluepaw's new mentor Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are made warriors Oakheart is made a warrior Stonetooth retires as ShadowClan's deputy and is succeeded by Raggedpelt Hailstar leads a patrol to WindClan camp and takes Willowkit and Graykit back to RiverClan |''None'' |''None'' |-style="background:#81FF90" |Newleaf |Crookedstar's Promise |explanation}} Bluestar's Prophecy |explanation}} |Crookedjaw is made a warrior Bluefur and Snowfur are made warriors RiverClan claims Sunningrocks |Sunfish, Frogleap |explanation}} Blackclaw, Skyheart |explanation}} Loudbelly, Reedtail, Sedgecreek |explanation}} |''None'' |-style="background:#D7FF81" |Greenleaf |Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy |Bluefur leads her first patrol Thistleclaw is made a warrior Pinestar leaves the ThunderClan to become a kittypet Sunstar succeeds Pinestar as ThunderClan leader |Nightkit, Mistkit, TigerstarIt is said to be nice to lie on Sunningrocks, implying the chapter Leopardfoot's kitting starts in takes place during newleaf or greenleaf LeopardstarOn page 278 of Crookedstar's Promise, kits complain that it's too hot to be inside the nursery while Brightsky is kitting. |Brightsky, three unnamed kits Sweetpaw Mistkit, Nightkit |-style="background:#FFCB81" |Leaf-fall |Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy |Snowfur moves into the nursery expecting Thistleclaw's kits Lionheart and Goldenflower are made warriors |Whitestorm It is mentioned to be leaf-fall during the chapter Whitekit is born Brindleface, FrostfurThey are revealed to be born a half moon after Whitekit Redtail, Willowpelt, SpottedleafThey are born soon after Snowfur's death |Snowfur |- !colspan="5" | Year 2 |-style="background:#81CEFF" |Leaf-bare